The Call
by K.S.T.2012
Summary: Bella recieves an unusual call from Edward that he'd like to have a 'private converstaion' with her. E/B humans/vamps Not sure were this will go. My second ff story. Suggestions/ideas readily accepted! note: I just edited ch. 5, sounds better to me...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything... just a few material objects.**

* * *

Rain pelted the roof as I was gathering clothes for the laundry. "Dad! Do you want me to wash your sheets too? I'm about to start a load of laundry." I called down the stairs.

"Sure Bells. Thanks again." He called back to me. "Oh, what's on the dinner menu for tonight?"

I thought about that for just a minute while stripping Charlie's bed of his light blue sheets, a random sock or two found under the top sheet, balled up at the foot of the bed. "How about orange chicken, mashed potatoes and garlic bread?" I asked as I was walking precariously down the stairs with the basket of sheets and clothes. He must have not heard me making my way down the stairs because he jumped when I hit the bottom step as he was walking past. He clutched at his chest, "Geez Bells. Don't scare your old man like that. I thought you were still upstairs. Do you need any help?" He reached out to grab the basket perched on my hip. "I've got it alright Ch-Dad." I still, for some reason, wanted to call him by his name rather than 'dad'. Ugh!

I sat the basket down in the kitchen while going through the freezer, getting out the chicken breasts to thaw and marinate. After preparing the chicken I made my way down the rickety basement stairs to the washer. I hummed to myself as I started the clothes in the washer. I made the mental note to get more wash powders for next time.

On my way back up the stairs my foot slipped off the step, but I caught myself before I flew backwards towards the cold concrete floor. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand and made my way back upstairs to visit with Charlie for a bit before I got started with dinner again. "So, what's on tonight dad?" I asked. "Baseball." He managed to grunt out. He seemed pretty distracted at this point already.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Hmm, hardly anyone calls the house on the weekends. Wonder who it is. Charlie grabbed the cordless from his side table. "Hello." After his greeting he glanced at me for about a half second before saying, "Ya. She's here. Just a second." He grimaced while handing over the phone. "Who is it dad?"

"Who else?"

I jumped up at this. It's gotta be Edward! I grabbed the phone and thanked Charlie while jogging up to my room. "Hi."

"Hello, Bella, my love. How has your afternoon gone?"

Smiling into the phone, "It's been well, Edward. Busy but things have to be done sometime you know. I seriously don't know how Charlie survived without me… What have you been doing to occupy your 'Bella-less' time?" I shook my head back and forth at that absurd statement.

"Well, not a whole lot to brag about really. I happened upon a deer earlier, just after I got home. I'm thinking it was a hybrid deer… I swear it must have been half moose or something. It was just huge!" he sighed happily.

"I'm glad you found a decent meal then." I chuckled.

"I would do almost anything to find another 'sasquatch deer'. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Anything else exciting happen?"

"Not really." He was silent for a moment then cleared his throat nervously, "I did want to talk to you about something though. Can you call me tonight before bed? I don't want to call you that late and get you into trouble of course." Whatever he wanted to talk about he seemed fairly uncertain of himself.

"What would you like to discuss over the phone that you'd rather not talk to me in person about, Edward?" I was rather curious as to why he would not be coming over tonight.

"Err. Well, I'd rather not say too much right now because I'm not quite alone in the house and… this evening I will be." He whispered that last part.

"Umm. Sure, Edward, I'll call you around 9 or 10 then ok? I need to get dinner started soon."

"Alright, love. I will patiently await your call. I love you." I blushed at my nickname.

"Love you too. Bye for now." He bade me goodbye and we hung up.

Making my way back downstairs to check on the laundry, I yet again accessed my clumsy gene and slipped, missing the fourth step. I grabbed the rail and wall simultaneously, catching myself. I think the only way I'm going to be able to get up and down now is if I just scoot on my backside. 'God! The look on Emmett's face if he ever caught me doing that?! I'd be humiliated for eternity!' I thought.

Eventually, I made it safely downstairs, got dinner started, got the laundry into the dryer and cleaned up after we ate; and all without killing myself. 'Although I did have a close call with the oven…' I ignored that pessimistic thought. I didn't want to press my luck too far so when the dryer stopped, I had Charlie to and fetch the clothes and his sheets out to haul upstairs. I'll just fold them tomorrow, it's getting late. I decided to go shower after my long trying day of cleaning, cooking and cheating death yet again.

"Charlie, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed now."

"Alight, Bella. Goodnight." Charlie said distractedly.

I went up to my room to get my pajamas and shower stuff. There were some super fluffy towels in the cabinet; at least Charlie got some things right. I smiled to myself as I got the water to warm up to the ideal temperature. I also figured that I'd go ahead and shave my legs since Edward wouldn't be coming over tonight; just in case I nicked my skin. I hate to make him uncomfortable around me. It's bad enough that he's in love with the scent of my blood. Why tempt him any further?

I slowly slid into the shower, the water steaming heavily, and mist undulating in the slight breeze caused by the water flowing from the shower head. I've always loved the warmth the water created on my skin. Even in Phoenix, I'd loved those hot, steaming showers, after a long day of school. I stood under the steady flow, rinsing off the day and everything that didn't have to do with my immediate comfort. Wiping my eyes of water, I grabbed my shampoo and lathered up my hair, working it slowly and tenderly, rubbing every inch of my brunette locks. I didn't normally like my hair, but that was when I was out in the 'real world'. In the shower I doted on my wonderful locks. I felt like I was a goddess bathing under a waterfall in a surreal, magical, forest. Running my fingers through my hair to rinse out the shampoo, I thought about Edward and how it would feel to have his fingers run through my wet hair. My breathing became heavy with that simple thought. I longed to be with him intimately. Although I did have my initial fears about how he would receive me. Would he like how my body looks? What would he say, or for that matter, what would he be thinking? Does he think about me that way? I surely think about him often enough. Pulling myself from those dangerous thoughts I poured conditioner onto my palms and worked it through my hair just as gently as before. Once again rinsing my hair, my thoughts drifted back to Edward, these thoughts were not as provocative though. I wondered if we'd discuss our wedding arrangement again. He seemed to avoid honeymoon conversations as if it were the plague.

I let out a breath, huffing. Edward. Why did he have to be so stubborn? With him, unless it was legitimate scientific discussions about reproduction in humans/animals/plants, he shied away from you. He never liked to talk about intimate subjects with anyone; that thought made me feel minutely better about the situation. I suppose I could bring up the subject tonight over the phone. Edward said he'd be alone at home, therefore nobody to giggle behind his back and make him even more nervous. I'll see what I can do. I was smiling now even bigger than earlier. With this all in mind I decided to hurry up and finish my shower. I soaped up quickly, just barely remembering that I was going to shave, then rinsed off under the rapidly cooling water. Charlie might want to invest in a larger water heater, I smugly thought. I stepped carefully out of the shower and toweled off and threw on my pajamas. Taking my brush through my tangles as I made my way back to my room, I put away my shower supplies and put away my dirty laundry into the hamper. Going back into the bathroom to put away my hairbrush, I got out my toothbrush and cleaned my teeth thoroughly. I rinsed my mouth, dried my hands and face and made my way back to my cold bedroom, ready to snuggle up in my comforter.

Looking at my alarm clock I noted that it was already 9:21pm. Smiling, I picked up the cordless handset next to my bed and dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring as usual. He can be so predictable sometimes.

"Hello, my love. Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Hello, Edward. Yes, I loved my dinner. I like most things that I make myself. Has everyone made their arrangements for this fine evening?"

"Yes, love, everyone is gone, aside from me." He yet again sounded nervous and followed up with clearing his throat unnecessarily. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, and I'm a bit unsure of myself, thus the phone call instead of seeing you in person. But of course, if you'd rather I come see you tonight, this chat can wait till another time." He said hopefully. 'Nah.' I thought to myself. He's nervous about something, make him squirm a bit first and see where this is going.

"No, Edward, it's alright. I'd like to talk to you about a few things too. I'm not sure that I could speak about it in person either. " I confessed.

He cleared his throat again and nearly squeaked when he started to speak again, "So… Bella, what are you wearing?" He spoke clearly and slowly but I'd swear I didn't hear him say what I thought he just said.

I nervously cracked, "Huh? Umm, Edward, are you ok? This isn't Emmett trying to fake me out is it? I'll kick your ass if it is… Well, maybe not but I'll find something to do to hurt you!"

"Love, I am Edward." He said even slower and very seriously. "This is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…"

I seriously thought I was going to faint at that.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. I'd love to hear what you have to say! Got any ideas? I'd love to hear em.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who added my story to alerts. And a big THANK YOU to flamingheart1974, smutty-romance and Isle Esme for their reviews! I'd love to accept your thoughts; good and bad. I've not written anything since high school (8+ years ago), so I know I need improvements here and there; this is where you the reader come in to advise me on such things. What else would you like from this story? Also, I still need a name for it... XD**

**But, here is a short chapter. I thought I'd keep going while the gettin's good. (don't mind my innuendos)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Go figure?!**

* * *

_BPOV-_

"So what are we talking about exactly, Edward?" I asked.

"Well, I have been toying with the idea of us talking through some situations…" He was getting more nervous by the second. "Perhaps you recall; when we first met, I sort of 'desensitized' myself to your scent gradually. I'm wondering if the same concept would help… Umm… If maybe I had some kind of, not necessarily physical, experience between you and I, it may help me to find control… Am I making any kind of sense right now? I feel like I'm just babbling nonsense to myself." He sighed in frustration after stumbling through his mini speech. I, myself, was taken aback slightly. I wasn't sure he'd even thought of these sorts of things. Well, perhaps we could try this out; take it slow. One step at a time, they always say. Although, I'm not quite sure what they'd say to this. 'Uh, Yea. He's a vampire… You're you… Umm, the psyche ward is on the third floor. Have a nice day!'

"Edward, I'm not all too sure what to say. Awkward as it is, if this is going to happen we should take it one small step at a time. Sound alright?" I was still unsure of myself, but when was I not?

"A-absolutely, Bella." He stuttered out. "Slow and steady wins the race. Heh." I always did hate it when he'd laugh without meaning it. A humorless laugh is like eating Oreos without a glass of milk; it's just unspeakable.

"When would you like to… begin?" I was stumbling over my words. I mean, how often does this kind of conversation come up anyways? Slowly but surely I feel like I'm turning into a freakin psychologist. When did this happen? Guess I just saved myself several years of tuition.

An even more awkward silence filled between us as we only listened to each other's breathing. I wonder if he wants me to say something to break the ice. Nah, I'll wait for him to do it. They always say 'ladies first' but not today they don't!

"Bella, I- I…" He let out a huff of air. "I wanted to ask you a few questions… if you don't mind, that is."

I contemplated that for all of about 2 seconds before I gave him the all clear to ask away.

"H-have you ever had dreams or… fantasies about me. Or even anyone else for that matter?" I blushed at his question. His question was not totally unfounded though. I'm not the prude that he imagines that I am. I am to everyone else but mentally I'm in the gutter about three-quarters of the time; that's normal though right? It's kind of funny sometimes that we can be off in la-la land on our own but as soon as someone mentions sex, we cringe away and look for our nearest exit point.

I was feeling shy about admitting aloud about my dreams but I thought maybe they'd help us out in the long run. 'Here we go.' I thought miserably. "Edward, I actually dream about you every night and have ever since I met you that first day in class. You're always on my mind. My dreams however varied, are quite sensual sometimes. Well, the one's that I've remembered thus far." I cannot believe I'm saying this too him. "Edward, as I'm sure you already know… I'd love to just throw you down every time I see you and have my way, but I also have this stupid little voice in my head that keeps saying, 'Calm down, Bella. Just a little longer and you'll be together.' " I haven't heard a peep out of him for a bit. Can vampires pass out too? "Edward, are you still there?"

"Err… Yes, love. I'm still here. Just trying to process and recover from what you were saying." His speech was strained and rough. I'm not so sure that confession night was what we needed right now. What I really wanted, besides him on a silver platter, was him here with me. I wanted to kiss him and have him hold me and hum me to sleep like we usually did. I hated to stray from the norm. I'm such the creature of habit, although Edward was too.

"Do you ever think about me in more romantic ways? I know you cannot dream but I'm pretty sure you can fantasise all day long if you wish." I was being daring with this line of questioning. Why am I even asking him this? Do I really want to know? Does he have the same 'habits' that other teenage guys do? Maybe that question is a bit out there for now. I'll ask him later on if it comes up (no pun intended; or is it?).

There he goes again with that humorless, nervous chuckle of his again. "Well…"

* * *

**Oh, I'm so bad! What's he gonna say? What's he gonna say?! Don't get your panties in a bunch. Stay tuned for the next installment. **

**And just as a reference, I'm placing this story after Eclipse and around the beginning of Breaking Dawn. **

**Hope you enjoyed the ride so far. Reviews please. Much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of consequence…**

**A special thank you to those of you who reviewed and/or added my story to their alerts/favorites. I've never had fans before (well, over the age of 7, ie. nieces). I love to hear your reactions. Got any good jokes? I'd love to hear em too, perhaps I could work some of the in here. XD**

**I'm not too sure how often I'll be able to update as I have two kiddos running under my feet 24/7. I'll try for once a day, if not then ASAP. Thank you all!**

* * *

BPOV

"_Do you ever think about me in more romantic ways? I know you cannot dream but I'm pretty sure you can fanaticize all day long if you wish." I was being daring with this line of questioning. Why am I even asking him this? Do I really want to know? Does he have the same 'habits' that other teenage guys do? Maybe that question is a bit out there for now. I'll ask him later on if it comes up (no pun intended; or is it?)._

_There he goes again with that humorless, nervous chuckle of his again. "Well…"_

"Bella, it's getting late and I think you should be getting off to said 'dream land'." He rushed through his words as fast as he could to where I could still understand him.

"Okay. Um… Edward, are you alright? You seem to be acting a bit funny lately. I'm just concerned for you." I wondered if I could see him tomorrow morning, I miss him so much. "Edward, will I be seeing you any time soon? I miss you."

"I'm alright, Bella. Just a bit stressed feeling… I will see what I can do about tomorrow. Would you like to come over?"

"I'd love to come over tomorrow. I'll call you when I'm ready, alright?" Wonderful! Now, I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep with this anticipation. Ugh!

"Alright, love. Sleep well. Good-night." I said my good-bye to him and lay back down on my not-so-comfortable bed. I'm not sure when I decided it wasn't all that comfortable or even when I really took notice of it… probably had something to do with my 'personal air-conditioner'. Ha! Well, he did refer to Jake once as a space heater… I giggled a bit as I shimmied further into my bed searching for the butt-groove in my mattress (you know what I'm talking about; don't be nasty!).

I knew I was dreaming almost instantly, but that didn't bother me a bit. How did I know? Well, first of all Edward isn't allowed onto Quilleute lands, and we were casually strolling down First Beach as if we did this on a regular basis. I loved the beach, if only it were warm enough to swim without a body suit on, it would be perfect. Seriously though, how do people get into those things? I snapped myself out of my inane thoughts and re-focused on Edward. My Edward.

I turned to him smiling a wide, toothy, grin. "I love you." With that said he turned slowly and brought his lips towards my cheek. Ever so gently he pressed his lips against my face then slowly pulled away with a deep inhale through his nose. "I love it when you say that. I love you with my entire being Isabella." He said with his eyes closed and his face towards the sky now.

We continued our walk on the dark sands near the rushing waters of the ocean; kicking a large broken shell here or there. We kept up a comfortable silence as we walked, slowly, hand in hand, further and further. Every few minutes I would glance to my side where we were clutched together and I would notice he was gazing lovingly at me, smiling his crooked smile.

After our nice long walk along the shore, we came across a sun-bleached driftwood log. Edward asked if I'd like to sit for a few minutes; I agreed, and we sat. I was quite comfortable sitting on the log, more or less straddling it with my back against Edward's chest; his back against a large branch sticking up towards the heavens. His arms were wrapped around my middle, my hands over his with my head lolled to the side, comfortably. We sat for some time there just watching the water lap at the sands, birds circling, hunting for their next fish dinner. The sun was setting, although the clouds were somewhat in the way. Far off in the distance the clouds had dissipated and you could see the sun peeking out and casting wondrous colors across the late afternoon sky.

I loved cloud watching as a child, in Phoenix. Of course we didn't get much in the cloud department but when we did it was a lot of fun to find those hidden shapes amongst the chaos. Dragons, cars, flowers or a misshaped elephant; those were the favorites of my memories of cloud watching with Renee.

The sun was settling further into the western sky and the clouds were taking on their magical qualities. The late rays casting fire-like colors over the mountainous cloud tops; it was breathtaking to watch. The 'fires' faded and turned into a purplish haze, darkening the sky.

Edward leaned forward ever so slightly to kiss my neck were my hair had previously blown away. My head still cocked to the side, I gasped lightly and raised my hand to the side of his face where I lightly rubbed my fingers through his hair and my thumb over the curve of his jaw, leading to his ear. He squeezed me tighter, but not forcefully and continued to kiss and lick at my neck. I was gasping out now at the feeling of how close we were, the passion that rose up inside of me wanting to take over.

I turned myself a bit and brought my hand away from his hair. He didn't let up on his kissing, only moving upwards to my ear then across my jaw line as I turned towards him. I lifted my leg over the log as it was becoming uncomfortable to be twisted as such. He shifted me so I was now sitting across his lap, my upper body turned toward him. His lips were so soft on mine; moving in synch with my own. I knew we could never share an open-mouth kiss; he was afraid that his venom could somehow get into my system and I'd be 'turned' before I had all the 'human experiences' of my check list.

Well, that's all fine and dandy, but this was my freakin dream! Throwing my thoughts aside, my 'dream Edward' opened his lips ever so slightly and his, ice cold, tongue slipped out to touch my lower lip. I didn't hesitate to open my lips further to allow him sufficient access. Our heads twisting opposite directions to make our kissing deepen, I heard him make a muffled moan. His arms tightened on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I myself, began to moan at his reaction. His kissing became a bit more needy and I feel his passion and want and love through his body language and the urgency of his kiss.

The sun was only peeking over the far end of the horizon now, the dark settling in. our bodies seemed to mingle together as our passions increased. He began to rock slowly while moving his lips down from mine towards my chin then under my jaw, to my neck. My eyes were closed most of the time, only aware of his touch and the sounds of his moaning and low grunts. One arm snaked from around my waist to slide down to my hip, down my thigh, further to my knee. My arms had been all over him of course. They were now planted firmly in his hair, one grasping on a tuft while the other rubbed at the hairline and smoothed over the back of his neck.

His hand on my knee moved to my other knee. Lifting gently, he pushed my knees apart and sat me onto his lap where I was straddling his pelvis now. My hormones were now rushing everywhere. I could feel the blush I'd been holding back for so long, spread across my face, down my neck and onto my chest. He groaned as the blood rushed to the surface of my skin, indicating my blush. He continued rocking while attacking my neck mercilessly. I was gasping yet again and moaning out loud now, not caring who heard. At the sound of my loudest moan so far, Edward rocked us further until my back was firmly in place on the sun-bleached log, his lips moved down to my collar bone where he would suckle on my skin and pull lightly. My legs wrapped around his thighs and my hands moved from his hair to his shoulders, were I pulled him to me, begging him to be closer.

His hands were on my hips, rubbing gently while my mind was spinning in all directions. Is this it? I want him so badly right now. I started to whimper slightly as his mouth moved further down to the v, my shirt made. He kissed his way down further and further, a hand slipping closer to the hem of my shirt. I wanted him to just rip it off, but I wasn't sure he would to such a thing.

My own hands moved to his sides and inched up his shirt, bunching and gathering in my grasp. I tugged a little and he got the point and for only a brief moment his mouth left my skin and he was back, but he was bare chested.

I was smoothing my palms over his bare skin and he grumbled out, "I want you so much right now, Bella. I'm not sure I can take much more of this." I was stunned his confession but the feelings coursing through my body only wanted to tell him one thing. "I want you too. Right-"

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

I groaned out loud and rolled over wanting to beat my alarm clock with abandon. 'I hate you so much right now!'

Rolling out of my bed onto the cold, hard floor, I thought to myself, 'Time to start yet another tension filled, sexually frustrated day. Damn it all!'

* * *

**Please leave a review. Your encouragement is what keeps me going. Or perhaps I've finally gotten a new hamster to run on my mental wheel... **pondering****


	4. Chapter 4 Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. Or so the voices in my head tell me… hmmm… Must consult Theodore again (now you should be worried that I'm naming the voices in my head. RUN!). **

**Oh yea, and the character might seem a bit OOC here and there. Sorry, it's not my intention, just happens that way sometimes. I try. Also, sorry for not posting sooner but I was constantly being dragged away from my computer for family stuff or just plain and stupid 'brain farts'.**

* * *

_Rolling out of my bed onto the cold, hard floor, I thought to myself, 'Time to start yet another tension filled, sexually frustrated day. Damn it all!'_

So, here I am standing, half awake and half asleep. Ugh! Sunday's are meant for sleeping in. Who do I need to beat senseless for not passing that memo to 'The Boss'? I just stood there, my head lolled to the side, eyes closed; it was more of a semi-conscious state more than anything. Most people would do this laying in bed; thinking about what they were going to wear, what's for breakfast, what to do with their extra time, chores etc. Not I. I figured that if I were to do any thinking in bed it would end with me falling back to sleep or wandering off into a gutter; ok so a deep dark chasm, scratch that though, more like a pitch-black abyss that you could never resurface from again. Nah, too early for drowning in merciless lust. Back to the matter at hand… What to do first? I rattled off my options in my head: teeth, pee, food, clothes, laundry. I'm so glad that Edward cannot read my thoughts; I'd just die from the absurdity of it all. He'd never look at me the same way again. 'Ok, Bella, calm yourself down. First thing's first: Bathroom!'

I shuffled dangerously barely more conscious than before towards the only bathroom in the house. Upon reaching my destination I abruptly stubbed my toe and smacked my forehead. Wait. What? I thought the door was open. Upon opening my eyes fully I found that my trajectory was off by about 2 feet and the door was in fact open. Now more awake than before I went into the bathroom to 'take care of business' and freshen up for the day.

Dragging myself downstairs, I practically ran smack into Charlie. "Sorry, dad. Good morning." I said dryly.

"Morning, Bells. Don't you sound chipper?" He snorted at his own attempt at humor.

Raising my eyebrow at him in a lazy 'whatever' stare, I just turned away from him shaking my head. Oh, what to eat? The only thing Charlie made was a burnt sticky mess in the skillet I wanted to use. Damn! I guess I'll have to just go with cardboard flavored cereal, as it's the only thing left. Note to self: get more food, pronto.

"What are your plans for today? You pretty much know where I'll be; fishing." Charlie's voice startled me for a moment; I had forgotten he was still here. I'm used to him being gone before I wake most mornings.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, dad. Edward wanted to do something today. If you need me, you know I'll have my phone on me." I said, trying to contain my enthusiasm.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll have my phone as well. Although, I'm not sure that I'll be home before… late this evening." I was glad that Charlie had hobbies to keep him occupied most of the time. It can be lonely here without him but he shouldn't just sit around the house all the time. Fishing is supposed to be good for your blood pressure anyways; something I subconsciously thought about from time to time, concerning him.

"That's alright, dad. Take your time and have fun. I'll be fine." Charlie walked towards the front door to get started on his day of fishing and I waved him off before returning to find a bowl and 'cardboard' flakes.

Edward was now on his way over to pick me up for our day of frivolity. Well, I'm not sure 'frivolity' was the perfect word choice here because I'm not really sure what he wanted to do today. When I called him a little bit ago, we had a short, sweet chat. Basically consisting of greetings then telling him I was ready, followed by the sound of his car starting up and him saying, "I'll be there in a bit, love." And then- dial tone. Not even a good bye. I swear that boy gets ahead of himself sometimes, he probably doesn't even realize it either.

I barely had time to grab my jacket and fetch my wallet out of my backpack from in my room upstairs. In fact, I was on the last step when I heard him honk his horn. My lookout of the day was getting better and better every minute. I picked up my pace towards the front door, nearly tripping as I latched onto the door knob and yanked it ajar. Glancing around, I saw Edward sitting casually in his shining, silver Volvo. I quickly turned and locked the front door and spun around gracefully, for once, and skipped merrily towards my goal. I finally made it to the door where Edward had it propped open slightly, grabbing the handle I flung it open and hopped in. Edward seeing my unusual behavior, turned toward me smiling generously but the look in his flaming eyes gave my stomach a flip like I'd never felt before. I gasped as lust and want was all I could find in that fleeting moment, gazing deep in his now dark eyes. My mouth opened involuntarily to bring in more, life giving, air but could not find it because his sweet scent and lips came to them faster than I could react. I jumped slightly at his reaction; this seemed to bring him back to his senses. His eyes opened wide and looked worried. I suppose he was worried that I would do the inexplicable and run away from him; nice one Edward, I'm not going anywhere.

He stretched his hand up to caress my cheek lovingly while crooning, "My dear sweet, Isabella. You are too tempting for your own good." Umm... Okay. _What_ now?

He dropped his hand from my face to connect it with my tiny hand and brought it up to his red, wonderful lips. He kept eye contact with me while kissing gently my knuckles. I let out a huge breath I had unknowingly kept held inside for all too long. Smiling gently again, with the darkness of his eyes ebbing away into their familiar tawny golden hue, speaking slowly, he asked, "What would you say to a day in Port Angeles? Just you and I together, hand in hand…" I cut him off before he could finish his thoughts, "Yes! Definitely. I've been dying to go into town without being dragged by the roots of my hair, screaming at Alice to leave me." I decided to shut my mouth at this point and gestured that we should be on our way. He caught onto my silent language and began to back down the driveway faster than I would have liked had I been the one driving.

We made it to Port Angeles in record time after settling into our comfortable silence. We did this more often than not; we enjoyed just being in each other's presence. Comfort and relief were the most bountiful emotions around us now days.

Edward pulled up to the micro sized mall there and parked his car. He got out quickly and joined me on the other side to assist me out of his car; the curb was higher than the floor boards of his car, so it was a slight bit awkward getting out, but we managed fine in the end.

He led us into the mall, hand in hand, like he'd said; those sparks I felt at the touch of his skin, from the beginning of our relationship were still there in full force. I tried not to focus on those electrifying jolts; who knows what could happen if I did? I'm pretty sure it would end with me being hauled off by an officer for 'lewd acts in public' or possibly 'resisting arrest' (because I would be gripped onto him for dear life) for 'jumping his ice-cold bones' in public. You think I'm kidding… Given the chance, I might go for that kind of thing. Only one way to find out… I smirked up at Edward with a mischievous glint in my eye, wagging my eye brows. Damn! I've been hanging around Emmett to much lately.

Edward had no idea what I was thinking and I could totally catch him off guard at any point. Now looks like a good time as any. He seemed befuddled at my expression. Quite perplexed, I'd say. Ha! We were making our way towards the food court which was only three more stores down. 'There is a nook I could sneak him off to next to the restrooms; there's not many people around here anyways', I mused.

"Edward," I crooned up to him, sweetly. "Could you escort me to the ladies room for a moment? I need a quick human minute or two." He nodded and we changed our direction from aimless wandering to a specific destination now.

Coming up to the tiny 'L' shaped hallway, his grip on my hand slackened but I held tight. He looked at me questioningly but I said nothing as I pulled him, with some effort on my part, to the vacant hallway nook. I was quite surprised he didn't fight me from being pulled into my lure. I immediately forgot all thought and let my physical side take over as I brought my arms up around his neck and kissed him chastely at first. He only smiled in response as his eye brows went up and his hands went to my waist. He pushed me backwards forcefully and took my lips between his own with much fervor and passion. Apparently he was feeling the same as I was just then. He shuffled his feet as he pushed himself impossibly closer to my body. I was nearly crushed between him and the unforgiving wall but no discomfort would register in my brain. We kissed passionately and I could only feel the want for more. When my body started to protest its need for oxygen, Edward finally left my mouth only to attach his exquisite lips onto my neck. I tried to give him better access to the lonely flesh there by arching ever so slightly as Edward still had me pinned against the hard, concrete wall. Suddenly I heard what could only be the sound of the devil incarnate- heavy foot falls from what were obviously a large set of cowboy boots. I let out a low groan is disappointment washed over me. But disappointment at what; I'm not too sure. It's not as if I'd really 'give it up' in some dank, small town, mall's bathroom hallway. Really? What had I been thinking at all when I thought up this plan? Oh, that's right; I didn't think.

Smacking myself mentally on the forehead, Edward straightened out, muttering, "Quiet, love. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Ya, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to catch that double meaning there. My only response to his absurd comment was to groan again while knocking my head backwards, effectively giving myself a hefty bruise. 'Hey! Where the hell had that wall come from? '

Edward fixed his shirt quickly and grabbed my hand as we briskly walked back up the hallway and around the corner. We tried to look as nonchalant as possible; not sure how well that one worked out though as the man we passed gave us a knowing glance in passing.

"Um, I guess we could look through one of the department stores. I do need to find something for Charlie's birthday. Coming up fast, ya know?" (A/N: I actually haven't the faintest clue as to when Charlie's birthday really is… so, work with me here will ya?)

"Sure, love. Anything for you." We made our way over to the next department store. Eh, they're all the same anyways. No big deal.

Upon entering said store I was hit with an awful musty smell. Ugh! Must be mildew from some old air conditioner unit. We'd only be here for a short time anyways; deal with it, I told myself. Edward was making some priceless faces at this point. Where is freakin camera when you need one?

Not ten feet into the store I was stampeded by some obnoxious little stumpy boy running for the toy department, unattended. Ok, I'm really not in the mood for this crap right now. First, we nearly get busted by some guy that thinks he's from the 'Howdy Dudie' show and now this little menace thinks he can just practically run me down without even an apology. Edward had luckily had hold of me anyways, so the boy had only knocked me sideways a bit. I turned to see if he'd apoigize but no, he sneered at me and scoffed, running again at full tilt towards his prize. I really don't see myself ever having kids if they're going to act like that. Kids? Don't even get me started on that subject…

I dragged my dear sweet boyfriend over to the men's department to search out a new button-down shirt or two for Charlie. Holding up my catch, I inspected two shirts, trying to imagine Charlie in either one. This may be harder than I thought. Should I even ask Edward's opinion? Oh, why not? "What do you think? The burgundy or the navy?"

He didn't seem to be paying much attention to my questioning. He turned suddenly aware that I'd asked him his opinion, "The navy would be nice on him." He said with a scrutinizing glance at the shirts I held high.

"I thought you'd say that. But I do have to agree with you, the navy would be nice and quite the contrast to his usual plaid wardrobe." I said giggling towards the end.

Edward still seemed distracted though. "Is everything alright, Edward? You don't seem to be yourself today?"

He turned to me immediately and gave me a winning smile, "All is well, my dearest. I was just having a mental 'Emmett' moment." I raised my brows at this revelation. We all seem to be hanging around Emmett too much these days. What's the deal?!

"And what did this 'Emmett moment' entail exactly?" I said stuttering out my words, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of that last statement out of my Edward's mouth. He'd not normally admit to having much to do with 'Emmett' type thoughts.

"Well, to cut to the chase of things; just watch me. Stay here for a minute, this shouldn't take long." What is he up to?

Edward approached a, middle aged looking, woman, looking at some designer shoes of some sort in the next department over. I was still confused as to what he was up to. I hadn't seen her earlier in the store. I wonder if perhaps Edward had located the parent of the hooligan child. But surely, this educated looking woman would not let her child wonder off to entertain himself in a store, even in this small town. The woman finally acknowledged Edward and turned to him fully.

"Excuse me ma'am." He said with a fiendish smile and an unsettling mischievous glint in his eye; that look only belonged on one face in this family- Emmett. Oh, no! What is Edward up to? Might as well settle in for a good show. I think it's about to start.

"Is that your son just over there?" He asked while pointing out the short, plump boy with stark blonde hair that had only minutes before tried to bowl me over.

"Y-yes, sir he is. Is everything alright?" She glanced nervously towards her unsuspecting son, located several departments over; you could see over most of the racks that he was playing with the toys that were still boxed up. The smile she had been wearing previously faltered for a moment before turning her attentions back to my Edward.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Chester. And I'll be keeping close watch on your son while you shop… No worries ma'am." His mischievous grin only elongated further, indicating to me that she didn't get at what he was implying. 'Oh Lord!' I thought.

She only furrowed her brow for a moment, probably curious as to why such a gorgeous young man was introducing himself to her; as was the usual response Edward had informed upon me in several late night discussions.

"Why thank you, young man. You're so generous to do so. Is there anything I can do for you?" I don't know about you but I sure caught that deliberate double entandre. My stomach began to churn at this but I tried my best to ignore it. Edward will be returning to me very shortly. He just wanted to teach this woman a lesson; I'm hoping she won't soon forget. I know I won't.

"No ma'am. Just, if you need anything you can find me in the fitting room with your son. What did you say his name was?" As he said this he wagged his eye brows at her and glanced now and then between phrases towards the woman's son.

"Uh!" She huffed in anger and outrage, her eyes becoming larger and larger. "How dare you make such an accusation that I cannot keep watch after my own child? And you are a sick man to be preying on women like me or for that matter my child." She abruptly turned away from him a stormed over to her son, grabbing him roughly and sending death glares at Edward. "Let's go, George!" She practically yelled.

"But mooomm" George whined loudly.

Edward made his way back to me slowly while shaking his head and muttering to himself about stupid, unobservant humans and their ignorant children. I was fighting with myself throughout the confrontation, trying desperately to keep from bursting out in raucous laughter. Tears were already streaming down while I was shaking silently, dying inside to burst into a fit. Edward had just reached me in time to slip his arm across my shoulders and lead me away into the rest of the miniscule mall. As soon as we reached the entryway to the mall, I couldn't take it any longer. I quickly made my way over to a nearby bench with Edward in tow. We sat but not before I bellowed out my laughter. Edward just stared at me with a bewildered look that made me somehow laugh even harder. How does he do that? Ever so slowly his bewilderment turned to amusement and his lips curved up into my favorite smile. He laughed hardily along with me. I'm sure passers-by thought we'd just escaped from the loony bin, but that was perfectly fine. I hugged my body to Edward as my fit of giggles finally died down enough that I could get a few good breaths in me. We slowed our breathing back to normal before looking each other dead in the eye and sputtered out a few more giggles. Finally we were back to the norm and stood arm in arm deciding to retrieve me a soda from the food court, back around the corner. Also where we'd just shared a passionate embrace. 'Whoa there, Bella. Back up the hormone train. Calm down you perv!'

Arriving at the food court we happened across a few of our friends. I smiled as we approached Angela and Ben.

"Hey, how's it going? What are you two doing out on a fine blustery day like this?" I said with fake enthusiasm dripping in my voice. Angela smiled shyly at me and Edward.

"We were just on our way to see a movie. Care to join us? Everyone else said they'd be too busy this weekend to do anything." She said. Ben was quiet as usual, just the formalities were important to him. The standard 'hello's and good day's' were fine with him; he'd answer a direct question if you wanted of course but he was just more of an observer than anything else. Angela and Ben were the perfect couple, next to Edward and me of course. I smiled at my own musings.

Turning towards Edward with a questioning glance, he'd know what I was asking him, 'Do you want to join?'. He nodded towards me and smiled showing off his brilliant white teeth. Facing back towards Angela, the unofficial mediator of the two, I agreed and we all made our way towards the movie theater just up the strip from the mall.

* * *

**Just a quick note: I may not update tomorrow, but I'll try for Tuesday. This chapter was quite a workout between all that went on.. Anyways.**

**Please leave reviews; they feed the new hamster on my mental wheel. XD**

**And also a huge thank you to my past reviewers! I love to hear my work is well thought of. He he! Oh, I have a poll up for the name of the story, please help me decide. If you have a better suggestion for naming, send me a message.**

**And sorry if that all seemed a bit lumped together or odd in any places; I started at the end and worked my way backwards. If you totally don't get the reference to 'Chester', just think of the olden days when playground banter included a healthy dose of teasing. In this case poor Chester is: 'Chester, Chester. The child molester. (Not that I condone such things, but it was funny. Admit it!) **

**Last but not least, I'd like to have opinions on what movie you think they should go to see. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get the next chapter out. I've been busy with all sorts of things lately (family mostly). Just because it's summer doesn't mean that mommies get time off. Lol! And just last week I lost the ability to use my Word and Exel programs. So now I'm working off of the Notebook thingy. I'm not pleased in the least bit. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter- finally. **

**Disclaimer: I so freakin' wish I owned Twilight or anything linked to it, but I do not. :(**

**Sorry, just needed a quick edit (more details, songs etc). Nothing toooooo big. Mostly towards the end... (7/24)**

* * *

**The Call Chapter 5**

_(last chapter)  
Turning towards Edward with a questioning glance, he d know what I was asking him, Do you want to join? . He nodded towards me and smiled showing off his brilliant white teeth. Facing back towards Angela, the unofficial mediator of the two, I agreed and we all made our way towards the movie theater just up the strip from the mall._

_(after the movie)  
_Despite going to see a romantic comedy with a lovey-dovey couple sitting right next to you. We enjoyed the movie and our company. There were times during the film that Edward would squeeze my fingers which seemed to be permanently attached to his own hand. I think the funniest, most flustering and awkward part of the movie was the- out of nowhere- love scene. Why must they torment and tease us?! Geez! I just knew I was red in the face and Edward, well out of the corner of my eye I saw him with his eyes bugged out just a bit. I have no way of knowing what he was thinking at the time, only that he's probably scarred for life now; with all of the hormones, not to mention the thoughts, flying through the theater during the love scene.

So, right now we're walking back to Edwards car. _'The day seems to have flown by so fast. I wonder how it feels to Edward. With eternity ahead of you, time doesn't seem to have any boundaries, no end in sight. These thoughts only gave way to other thoughts of time/space relations; time is only measured by the rules and constraints or boundaries we place on it. Time is not the same on the Moon or even on Mars. So why must we make such a fuss about time? It shouldn't be about time as much as the experience gained during a span that we call time. Ugh! Time is pissing me off!'_ "Screw time!" I shouted in my frustrated state.

Edward quickly turned to me, he was so confused at this point. Without words, his expression gave away his emotions. "Err... Bella, is everything alright?" He asked with hesitation.

Angela and Ben were to wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. I turned, wide-eyed to Edward. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think I'd said that out loud." I said with a nervous giggle-sigh.

Edward leaned down with a smile to my flushed cheeks and kissed each one, relishing in the warmth there. Continuing our walk to the car, which we could now see behind Angela's car. _'Why didn't I see it when we got here?' _Angela turned towards us, walking backwards now, still linked with Ben. "Nice seeing you two in town. We'll catch up later?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course Angela." I replied happily. "You two take care. I think it's going to start raining in a bit... again." Edward had joined me in saying "again". We both then called out to Angela and Ben, "Bye!" He and I were now in a fit of giggles due to our moment of synchronized thinking. _'I wonder how often that happens?'_

We hopped into Edwards car. He of course helped me in before running around to the other side and getting in. We linked hands as soon as we were settled in. He leaned in to kiss me while starting up the car. He even went to far as to deepen the kiss but made me laugh when I heard the engine rev up. "Trying to be funny are we?"

Hands still practically glued together, he pulled them up and stroked my jaw line with his index finger. _'Such beautiful... soft... long... fingers.'_ I was drooling mentally. He smiled at me, turning me from pudding to instant jell-o. "Do you... want me... to be funny?" He said slowly in a mock serious tone. It was almost a seductive tone really, if there wasn't the underlying joke.

I thought I'd just play with his brain a bit. Just to see how unhinged I could get him before he'd throw those barriers back up again. The "This is serious, Bella" barrier as I occasionally call it. This could get a might bit funny or I could just be plain wrong... Don't know if you don't try.... _'Shut up brain!'_

I puckered up my courage just enough to be seductive. "Maybe I do. Or maybe I just want you" Que long pause of starring into his eyes. "...to be you. My Edward." I swear I just saw him shudder a little. He sucked in a huge breath and his eyes widened slightly then relaxed again; starring back at me almost in awe.

"You, my dear, Bella, are definitely something else." He said shakily. "Let's get you home now. Alright?" I simply nodded and we pulled out of our parking spot and towards home.

The ride home was quiet. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't want to distract him too much while he was driving. _'In case of an accident; the exits are here, here, here and here unless you're Bella, in which case you don't get an exit- and still live.'_ Okay... talk about bumming yourself out.

We arrived at my house faster than I'd like to as per usual. Edward parked the car, hopped out and jetted over to my door to open it up for me. Swinging my legs out of the car I stepped out into a puddle and immediately after felt the water seeping through and sloshing around my toes. "Eww. Dang! And I just got these too." I grumbled.

"I'm sure Alice is at home jumping for glee... shopping." He whispered the last word then burst out laughing. I shot him a dirty look and he soon got the point and quit.

We made our way inside removed our jackets and I took off my shoes and socks immediately. My poor toes were already in the early stages of "prunage". Ugh! "Are you going to stick around for dinner?" I asked Edward, not knowing what he had planned for this evening.

"Well, I was going to go for a short run and hopefully find a quick snack on my way. Then I was planning to go home and give you a call." Ah, yes, our trial and error... err sort of practice time. Well, not even that... Umm... more or less we're just going to have an 'intimate talk' whatever that's supposed to mean. _'Gah! Prude much Bella?!'_

"Oh, that's fine. Would you like to keep me company while I get dinner ready? Charlie should be home eventually tonight." I asked patiently waiting for a response.

"Absolutely. Would you like me to help you? Do you need me to get anything for you?" He asked with more enthusiasm than I'd expected.

"Music would be nice. Could you run and grab my I-Pod?" He was back with the I-Pod before I'd finished my question. "Thank you. Umm... Hit Playlist 3. Awesome!" I began to hum along to the music flowing out of my tiny speaker set on the counter top. I got out the frozen chicken breasts and the box of rice and cheese first. "I need you to grate the cheese. That is if you're okay with handling food. Wash your hands first." He must feel like a child right now with me ordering him around like that, but he doesn't deal with food preparation daily like I do as a human.

Edward stood next to me with a smile on his face as he grated the cheese with his graceful hands. I started to dance a little around the kitchen, shaking my hips around. Edward's eyebrows perked up and I caught him on more than one occasion sneaking peaks at my hips as I danced around. After the chicken was thawed out via microwave miracles, I made the rice and got out the broccoli. Rice set aside, cheese was ready, broccoli is cooking in the microwave, time to make the grilled chicken. "Could you get out the George Foreman Grill?" I asked. He seemed to be getting bored and bored fast just standing around. When he turned back around I covertly leaned over the counter to clear away some of the canisters to make room for the grill. Edward paused at the sight of me leaning over, how do I know? Well there was a reflection in the kitchen window next to me. Edward was standing there bewildered and then almost in pain as he pulled his fist to his lips then bit down on his folded thumb. There was a distinct deep breath that came from his direction and I saw that fist unfurl and go straight for his disheveled hair.

I turned back to him and raised my brow in question to him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do as I asked?" I said, testing out if he would allow me to 'dominate' him in a matter of speaking. "Edward." I tried again to get his attention.

"Yes." He croaked out. "Oh, sorry. Err. I got side tracked. My apologies, Love." He then set down the grill and plugged it in for me. I don't think he could be that close to me if I were to be in any way bent over again. Ha!

I cooked the chicken and now it was all ready to be thrown together. Testing the waters once more I decided to get the bowl that was on the bottom shelf instead of the one in the upper cabinet. I bent over slowly at the waist and opened up the cabinet. I took a sly quick look back at Edward who was totally fixated on my bottom in the air now. I smiled to myself just as one of my new favorite songs came on over the speaker set.

_It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,  
You know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,  
Hahahaha  
Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
And this how we gon do it  
Dale,  
One-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
I know you want me (want me)  
You know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
You know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)  
(Hahaha)  
One-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere si Rumba (Como?)  
Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar (Como)_

The song had only just started but I was still "searching" for the bowl and started to hum along some more and began to shake my booty. Covertly looking back at Edward again, he seemed closer than before. His eyes were darkened and set low, his breathing was deep and fast. I blushed as my gaze shifted further south. Umm... that's interesting. I'd never seen him in such a flustered state before and with a... erm... issue. Prude aside, it was definitely a turn on just seeing him in this state. Knowing where his mind must he headed or at least where it had been as of late. I found the bowl and put it onto the counter.

"Edward, could you help me for a second?" He nodded his silent agreement and moved over next to me, touching shoulder to shoulder, with the chicken and rice; I had the cheese and broccoli ready. The chill of his body was pouring into my own as the warmth of my own body seemed to be pulling him in. We poured out each one of bowls into the larger bowl. Edward chopped up the chicken, not wanting me too near a knife as an excuse to which I agreed. My eyes fixed on his every move rather than my own, he scraped the chicken into the bowl from the plate he was using. He turned slightly to the right, his shoulder slipping behind mine, he moved my hair off of my shoulder where it had been resting and kissed my neck. I dropped the spoon I was mixing with and tilted my head to the side with an exhale. My eyes closed on instinct, he moved further behind me, his cold hands moving along my shoulders and down my arms; I shivered not from his chill but with my body's excitement. Blood began to course though my body as my heart pumped at marathon pace. With a lustful purr that I never knew he could make his attention moved to the other side of my neck and I moved my head to the other side to allow him better access. I placed my hands firmly on the counter top trying to grip the nothingness that was there, my hips pressed against the cabinets and my back arched slightly into his warming chest. Edward's hands snaked across my stomach inching up my shirt; my breathing increased. I could feel him pressing into my back trying to get closer and closer to me. I only wanted to be closer to him too. I shifted my hips backwards with a groan, rubbing against his prominent want for me. I don't know if it was my groaning or the movement but I heard him hiss and growl then he thrust his hips forward into my backside. My head flew back in extacy and another lounder groan escaped.

_'We need to stop this soon or I'll just throw him down and rape him on the kitchen floor!!'_ His hands were still moving around and caressing and kneading my now exposed stomach, squeezing roughly now and then; but I liked it more than not. Suddenly he shot across the room. I turned quickly to see where he'd gone to. I didn't see him upon my first search.

"Edward? Where did you go? Are you alright? I love you." I spoke while walking around the kitchen slowly. I found him huddled up in the corner by the front door, head in his hands, upset to say the least. At the sight of him tears were on the verge of forming but I had to hold them back.

"I need to go. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He stood but his eyes were cast down in shame. I instantly regretted egging him on like I did. He leaned in for a quick chaste kiss, in turning towards the door he spoke again, "I'll call you later. It's probably for the best that I, at least, get some alone time. I love you too... with all of my being." Only his head was turned while speaking to me and his eyes now only shown love and care for me.

I nodded my consent to him and closed the door as soon as he walked through it. The tears finally fell.

Walking back into the kitchen another song started up. _'Of all the times...'_

_Tonight we drink to youth  
And holding fast the truth  
I don't want to lose what I had as a boy  
My heart still as a beat  
But love is now a feat  
As common as a cold day in L.A.  
Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is it a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing_

Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
Cause without love I'won't survive

I'm fettered and abused  
I stand naked and accused  
Should I surface this one man submarine  
I only want the truth  
So tonight we drink to youth  
I'll never lose what I had as a boy  
Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is it a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing

Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
Cause without love I won't survive

I cried on the kitchen floor for a little while longer but soon got up. I put away Charlie's dinner as I was no longer hungery and went up to my room to await Edward's call. _'I love him and I could never be without him. Surely he knows this.'_

* * *

**Next chapter will be the call. Like I said before, sorry about the wait. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and perhaps just perhaps I'll get the next chapter out sooner. **

**Also, if you like my story, you may also enjoy my other stories: "My Angel, My Love", "I Wish", "Dear Journal" and "Antarctica" (You can access these stories through my profile.)**

**I'm starving for reviews. So, feed the hungry.**

**Got any jokes or anecdotes you'd like to share? share them in a review!! Thank you everyone for your support!!**

**I got the lyrics off of .com if you're wondering....**

**Did you like this verision better??? Or the unedited one (for those who read the unedited version)?? **

**Come on, I need some sort of feedback!!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. Been busy with reading books and taking care of the family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a blue I-Pod, a vehicle and about 8 boxes of crayons... :D**

* * *

**The Call**

**Chapter 6**

I cried on the kitchen floor for a little while longer but soon got up. I put away Charlie's dinner as I was no longer hungry and went up to my room to await Edward's call. _'I love him and I could never be without him. Surely he knows this.'_

I had no idea how soon he would call so I decided to take a shower in the mean time. It would help me to cool off my nerves and to wash away the day.

I gathered up my shower stuff and grabbed my towel off my desk chair and went into the bathroom. While the water warmed up in the shower I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the sink. Once the water was sufficiently warm I stripped down and hopped under the downpour. Steam poured like a waterfall over the shower curtain and out to the rest of the bathroom. I washed my hair and body trying not to think about anything but the hot water and sweet scents. When I was done I tuned off the hot water but left on the cold water and rinsed off in the cool rain like drops. I turned my face upwards to the shower head and let the cold water drench my face and hair. If Edward wasn't here with me, I could feel his cold through other means. _It's just not the same._ I sighed and reached out to turn the handle. I rung out my hair and grabbed my towel to dry off. I had just finished patting my legs dry when I heard my phone ringing. I wrapped the towel around my body in haste and rushed to my room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi Love. I'm sorry I left like I did. I love you." he sounded so pained.

"I love you too. I understand that you had to go. I shouldn't have pushed you like I did. I'm sorry." I said plopping myself onto my bed, still in just the towel.

"I just heard the bed. Are you in your room?"

"Yes." is all I said but with a slight smile.

"Is Charlie home yet, Love?" he asked.

"I just got out of the shower. I don't _think_ he's here. I could check. Why?" then it dawned on me. Mortifying me in an instant.

"Ah. I too just got out of the shower." He paused there and cleared his throat before continuing,"So, Love... What are you wearing."

I blushed as if on command. "Nothing." I quickly corrected myself, "Just my towel I mean, no clothes just yet. Heh." _Geez! Why am I acting like such a spaz?!_

I swear I heard him groan. "My hair is still all wet too. I'm dripping all over my bed now come to think of it." I hopped up with the phone still attached to my ear but my towel fell to the floor as I stood. "Never mind. No towel." I laughed at myself and wondered over to my door to close it just in case Charlie was home.

"Dear God..." I heard him distantly mumble.

"Are you still there Edward?" I asked

"Y-yes. I'm here. Heh."

"Well since you asked me, I'll just ask you too. What are you wearing?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"I'm in my towel too. Like I said, I just got out of the shower." _Oh, what I wouldn't do to see that. Whooo! _"Have you picked out your pajamas yet?"

"No, I don't feel like getting dressed just yet." And I added with curiosity, "Do you wear pajamas, Edward? Because I know you don't really need them since you don't sleep..."

"Ah, well the closest thing to pajamas that I own is a pair of navy blue lounge pants. Alice does most of the shopping as you know."

I had to agree with him at that. Alice won't let anyone touch their own wardrobes unless she's had her say so first. "Never mind then. I don't think Alice would let you wear them anyways." he chuckled at this.

"Hang on a second, I'm going to put you on speaker"

"Why are you putting me on speaker?" he asked.

"Because, I need my hands free..." I immediately blushed, wondering what he must be thinking. "I need to dry my hair, it's still dripping and my skin is all dry from my scorching hot shower. Lotion time." I said happily. I put the phone down and pushed the speaker button.

"In that case... Tell me what you're doing as you're doing it." he seemed hesitant but I could tell that he was warming up to the idea.

"Alright." I went over to my dresser and got my lotion bottle, taking it back to my bedside. I grabbed my towel off the floor, shook it out and flipped my hair forward and wrapped my hair in a big knot with the towel. "Okay, I got my hair all tied up now to dry. I've got my lotion now..." I squeezed out a dollop of lotion on my hand and rubbed both hands together. "Where should I lotion up first, Edward?"

"First, I want you to do your arms." I did what he said and waited for my next instruction.

"Now, your shoulders and neck." I could hear his breathing deepen or maybe it was my own, I couldn't tell.

"Now... work your way slowly down to your breasts." My breath hitched when he said breasts and I moaned. My hands skirted down slowly, the lotion spreading thin now. When my fingers reached the curve of my breasts, I groaned aloud thinking of Edward touching me like this. Wanting more, always more.

In a deep and seductive voice he spoke again, "Bella, the sounds you are making are making me feel wild in more ways than one." I only hummed with pleasure at the idea of making him feel any less inhibited.

Feeling my own bravery kick in or maybe it was just a rush of hormones, "Edward, lay down."

"Anything you want." he said breathlessly.

"Take off your towel. Put me on speaker too... you're going to need your hands as well." I could hear him growl a short distance from the phone. I heard the click that meant he'd put me on speaker.

"When you tell me to do something, you do the same. Understand?" I said practicing my dominance on him.

"Yes, Bella." he said short and clipped.

He then continued in a husky voice I'd only heard a handful of times, "Now knead your way across your stomach to your belly button. Nice and slow." The lotion was all used up from my hands now but it didn't matter now. It was just the catalyst to what we were doing now. My mind's eye was watching him ghosting his pianist fingers down his own torso. _Hot damn! This is good!!_

"Slide one hand back up to your nipples and pinch them good and hard. I want them at attention. Inch your other hand down further and further, over your hips, going to your thigh." I did everything he said. I could only imagine what he too was doing.

I couldn't resist asking, "Are you hard for me, Edward?" it came out as barely a whisper but I knew he'd hear me, he always does.

"Baby, I'm practically made of stone. I'm always hard for you." I couldn't help the giggle that fell from my lips then.

"Edward, you know what I'm asking you. Are you hard for me?" I said with more force than I'd meant.

"Yes, Bella. I was hard as soon as you answered the phone." He spoke with such finality that there was no doubt in my mind now. "Bella, I want you to roll your nipples between your fingers and slip your other fingers between your lips... And no, I don't mean your mouth."

"I know you want to say pussy, Edward. We've already exited 'Prudeville'." I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting that. I smiled to myself before a sudden moan left my mouth.

"Fine. Bella, rub your pussy for me." he spoke slowly and with such force that it almost sent me over the edge.

I did everything he told me but in anticipation I'd cheat and go a little further than he'd spoken. So, I just had to beg, "More, Edward, please. More!!

He growled again, "Put two of the delicious fingers into your pussy and rub your clit with your palm." My face was hot and the the warmth was spreading out across my body, fast. The tension was almost unbearable. His voice alone was going to make me cum. I could feel sweat start on my brow and chest as I manipulated my fingers around inside to hit just the right spot. _There!_ I was breathing hard now. _Just a little more. Just a little more. More! More! More!_

"Faster. Harder." he growled out. I was breathing so hard and fast now too that I was panting. The muscles in my arms began to burn with the repetition and force I was exerting on them. My wrist aching but I wouldn't stop now. Couldn't stop now. I'm so close now. So close.

I continued on with the image of him pumping himself, all for me. Always for me. "Edward, cum for me. Just let yourself go and cum for me." I knew that hearing him while he came would definatley send me over.

"Ah ah ah... Uhhhhhh! Beeeellllaaa... Uhh! I'm... going.... to... cum. Uh-" I heard a lound growl like a ferocious animal about to attack it's cornered prey.

This was just what I needed to fly over the edge. "Edward! Ah! uhhh!" In my bliss filled haze I could hear him coming down from his high too, breathing hard. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes or maybe I just wasn't listening. I could care less.

"That was so much better than I'd expected." He said "I never imagined it was that good."

"Same here. We should do this more often." I said with a chuckle. I heard him chuckle too.

"Edward! What the _Hell _was that?!" I heard someone yell in the background on his line. Sounds like Jasper... _OMG! Jasper must have been nearby... at least at the end... Oh dear God! _Mortification just set in.

"Shit!" Edward whisper screamed in a high pitched voice and I heard some rustling around. He must be cleaning up and getting dressed. _Busted!_

"Bella, I'll have to talk to you later... I love you!" he spoke quickly but it was okay.

"That's fine, Edward. I love you too. Bye." I spoke as sweetly as I could but I didn't really need to try.

I hung up the phone on it's charger next to my bed and tossed my damp towel back towards my desk chair. I was tired now. _Screw pajamas, I'm sleeping naked_. I pulled the covers down and slipped in between where sleep converged on me in no time.

* * *

**So, was it good for you too? XD (I couldn't resist)**

**Seriously, what did you think of it? I love to hear from everyone!! **

**If you liked this story (so far), you may enjoy some of my other stories; click on my name to access my profile then from there you can access my other stories. Please review first though!!! :D**

**Your words help feed starving creativity cells in my brain. Feed the hungry; review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Jasper

**Well, I'm still alive if anyone is wondering... I've been very glued to several books lately; Storm Born, Moon Called, Evernight and Stargazer. I know excuses, excuses. Blah Blah Blah. Sorry to keep everyone on the edge of their seats waiting for more... So, here's a shorty of Jasper. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Unless you're slow, you'd know right away that I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd have a kick ass book deal and plenty of green to back it up with. :D**

* * *

**JPOV**

We've been out of the house for two hours now. That's more time than we'd promised Edward as is. I just wanna get back to my book; Edward interrupted me while I was in the middle of reading my newest war histories find. 'sigh'

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm just ready to get back to the house. But I'm sure you already knew that." I told Alice with a wink.

"Well, I'm already full enough from this trip anyways." Alice patted her petite stomach with a big grin.

"I feel like such a glutton as of late. I think it's something to do with the excess emotions from Edward and Bella. You couldn't imagine how bad they are, Love." I said with a pained expression.

"Suck it up, Emo-Boy." Emmett bellowed rushing past the two of us with a challenging air about him. 'If it's a race he wants... Bring it on.'

Alice nodded to me and I took off after Emmett's hulking form, blurring through the forest. I honed in on his emotional signature and followed his overly sweet, chocolaty scent.

He must have heard me getting closer to him because he just stopped where he was and rolled to the ground laughing, clutching his stomach as if it hurt.

"What... took... so long... Jazzy? You're faster... than that." He laughed out. "Did I interrupt something unseemly?" He said with a gasp in mock horror.

I just gave him a look of exasperation. "Unlike you, I don't enjoy screwing around in the woods."

"Whatever Bro. You can't tell me you've never had a romp in the fall leaves." He spoke with confidence. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not recently." I spoke angrily. How dare he bring up my less than respectable past; he's gonna get it now!

He must have anticipated my moves because he jumped straight in the air as I lunged at him; so I shot him a wave of fear that I would have even had problems controlling.

His face turned grim but he kept up his side of the fight. Emmett darted out of the tree lunging for my neck. I scoffed at his ridiculous attempt, you'd think he were a newborn with those moves. I simply sidestepped his move and struck out my fist to his back, making a thunderous crack ring out through the forest.

"How amateur can you get, Emmett?" I laughed out.

But as I was laughing, he somehow got the better of me by spinning around with my still outstretched fist in his grip; spun us both around where he had my fist at the middle of my back and pushing up. Next he would do a head lock, but I knew he'd do this so when his arm came around, I lowered my chin just enough and his forearm went straight into my mouth. I bit down hard but not enough to injure him permanently; we were only mock-battling anyways. He jumped at the sting of my potent venom and let go of my captured wrist as I declared victory.

"Fine. But one day I will get the upper hand again. You just wait... Blondie." Emmett said with a pout and broken pride. I just gave him my most winning smile.

"Race you home, Block head?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and sending him a wave of confidence that I soon turn against him.

"Of course, Major... Asshole."

"A little slow on the come back, but I'll forgive you this time. Next time I won't be so generous..." I said in an ominous tone and took off for the house at full speed.

I heard Emmett trailing behind me, laughing the whole way.

Our enormous white house was in sight now. Emmett was gaining on me, I'd have to step it up just a notch to beat him there. I was just going into maximum overdrive when I was suddenly hit with wave after wave of lust, energy, anxiety, love, lust, pleasure and finally an explosion of pleasure and relief settling afterwards with contentedness. I panicked, I couldn't think. What was that? What's going on?

Emmett noticed my hesitation and state of panic and strode up to me, glancing back and forth from our home to me with questioning eyes. "You... okay there Jasper? Bro?"

I started towards the house and just inside the doorway I heard voices, "That was so much better than I'd expected." It was Edward. "I never imagined it was that good."

"What is he talking about?" I looked towards Emmett, who was standing just behind me in the doorway. He just shrugged confused too.

"Same here. We should do this more often." Bella's voice drifted down, but it didn't sound right and I didn't sense her nearby...

"Edward! What the _Hell _was that?!" I shouted as loud as I could. 'I have to make sure that Bella isn't really here. 'What was he thinking? He couldn't have really done the deed with her already! He could have seriously hurt her, she's only a human!' Emmett and I started up the stairs just as the girls were returning from the woods.

"What's going on guys?" Rose asked wondering why we were looking panicked and hesitant.

"We're about to find out..." Emmett said pointing to our obvious route up the stairs.

"Shit!" Edward's voice came out in panic and a flurry of movement was heard from his room. 'Is he trying to cover up the evidence? Christ! What is going on up there?!'

"Bella, I'll have to talk to you later... I love you!" Edward spoke quickly as we rushed up the stairs. 'He was on the phone? Well, that explains not sensing Bella's presence.'

"That's fine, Edward. I love you too. Bye." We heard a click just before we burst through his door.

"What the fuck is going on here Edward? Do you have any idea how panicked you had us all just now?" He was giving off an incredible amount of embarrassment and a hint of shame.

"I was just talking to Bella on the phone. I don't see what's wrong with that." He was trying to side step the whole situation.

I took a deep breath to sigh in exasperation but ended up with the sudden flavor of sex in the air instead. I scrunched up my face, "Dude! If you're going to be doing that, could you at least warn us before. Gah! I think I need to go puke..." I stalked out of his room to my own room with Alice dragging behind me.

From my room I could hear Emmett's boisterous laugh, "Bout time you got some kind of action." Edward was silent with embarrassment flooding off of his emotional aura. "It's okay, Eddie, self-love is nothing to be embarrassed about. Gotta get it somehow, right?" He and Rose walked out of Edwards room laughing.

I could only shiver; I seriously don't want to come across that again for another century.

* * *

**How was it? I need more feedback from you guys... Come on now... Please? **

**Did I screw anything up? Confusion? Grammar? Spelling?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**The Call**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Oh dear God, "a voice spoke from a dark corner of my room.

I shot up from my bed, shocked to hear someone in my room. My heart pounded and adrenaline had my body shaking gently, muscles taught and ready for fight or flight. My eyes were still blurry from sleep so I couldn't make out the entire shape of who or what, for that matter, was in here with me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Oh, it was only Edward, "I didn't mean to wake you up. I told myself I was going to stay home tonight but after what happened earlier… I just couldn't." he sounded as if pleading for me to understand. He must have read the confusion on my face because he stopped for a moment and sighed. He walked cautiously towards my bed and slipped the top sheet off and slowly paced towards me while starring with great concentration at the ceiling. _What is going on? _Was all I could think at the time, then it dawned on me that I'd slept naked and he was attempting to cover me up. I stepped towards him taking the sheet gratefully, wrapping it around my body.

"Thank you." Was all I could squeak out in my embarrassment. I got somewhat a handle on myself and asked, "So, what are you doing here then?"

"Well, I couldn't get you out of my mind for even a moment so I thought I would come over and watch you sleep for a while; it helps to calm me down sometimes." He said thoughtfully and sat on the edge of my bed. "But when I came through your window, I saw you there, in your bed without any clothes on and only your blanket that just barely covered your lower body from my view," he started to fidget like maybe he was embarrassed too. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Edward. It would have been nice to have some kind of warning first but I always want you around." I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Besides, you'd have to see me naked at some point." I said amused.

I felt his form stiffen and he took a deep breath inward. I peeked up at his face but was only greeted with his tightened jaw. I sighed at the sight of his tension but that only made him shiver, I tried unsuccessfully to keep a smile off my face and blew gently on his neck again. He groaned and in the next moment his eyes were glued to mine, blazing and golden like lightening. My heart sped up but only in anticipation to whatever reaction he might have.

"Bella, please don't tempt me further." He sounded almost scolding.

"Fine, but now that you've seen me naked…" _oh this is going to be great_. I motioned for him to "take stage", assuming he would get my gist. He didn't budge. I huffed in exasperation and stood up before him, his eyes never left mine. I let the sheet I'd wrapped around me fall inch by inch. He closed his eyes in an attempt at leaving the situation, but I kept on going. The sheet was just reaching my areola when his eyes squinted open just slightly then went wide in wonder. We both knew he didn't really need to breathe but if he were human I'd say he was hyperventilating. With his eyes now open he studied my curves and the caress was nearly tangible. His hand reached out to touch me so I stepped closer to him. His cold fingers felt like a kiss on my naked shoulder when they finally met. Still, I kept dropping the sheet down and down, his gentle fingers following several paces behind. His tongue slipped out from behind his sweet red lips to lick them and disappeared again; he swallowed visibly. The sight of his tongue and the feel of his icy fingers on my skin made me moan and I could feel a familiar wetness building. At the sound of my moan he abruptly stood and his eyes shot back to mine, his nose flared and took in the heady scent of my feminine moisture.

One of his hands went to the back of my neck and the other snaked around my waist. Our lips met in a fevered kiss. My hands left the sheet and went to his back so I could crush myself more to him. My nipples became hard and perked up at the feel of his cold shirt, the only barrier they had from his own chest.

He pulled back only a moment from me and pulled his shirt over his head. Without his body to help hold up my forgotten sheet, it fell to the ground in a pool at my feet. His eyes blazed like a wild fire at my totally nude form. He reached for me again and I stepped up to him as close as I could, to feel all of him that I could. His hands came down from my neck this time to my front, across my shoulder blades and his thumb caressed gently over my tightened nipple. He kept his hand there and continued to caress, pluck and gently turn my nipple in his dexterous fingers. My head lolled back and his lips came down to meet my neck. He licked and suckled along the vein there but he was careful to keep his teeth off my skin; now was hardly the time to have me changing into a vampire.

My brain had been so focused on the experiences that I didn't even notice when my hands had reached his waist band. Edward took in a deep breath and whispered so quietly I barely heard him, "Yes."

I took that for what it was and my fingers made their way to the front of his jeans. In the little space we held between us, I squeezed my tiny fingers between our bodies to hook over his button fly. We made no sound but our rather loud breathing as if one of us speaking would break the spell holding us together. The first button came open without protest so I continued down and down, one at a time, just listening to the both of us breathing and my pounding heart. His hands slipped down from my breasts to help me in my pathetic attempt at getting his jeans and boxers off at the same time. I held onto the front while he hooked his thumbs in the back and we slid them together down from his slim waist over the slight swell of his buttocks, from there he merely shimmied out of his clothes. We stood there for maybe a minute assessing the situation before I leaned back into him and his hands went to work caressing every inch of skin he could reach. I kissed him with every passionate nerve that I could muster and he was quite responsive, kissing me back with such passion and fervor that I missed when he had laid us upon my bed- me on top of him. I kneeled up over him to just get a look at his God-like body. He was marvelous, there's no other words to describe the work of art that was Edward Cullen.

I scooted down his torso and bumped into his hard erection. He gasped at this and a low growl of pure pleasure emanated from his chest. Instead of teasing him further I bent down to kiss him hard on the lips and he kissed me back just as hard. When I caught my breath, I kissed him on his cheek, then his jaw- his head turned to the side and I kissed him on his own neck, scrapping my teeth gently across his cool marble flesh. By the time I was done there, he was panting. I continued to kiss him all over, down his chest and his abs then I was quite literally faced with a rather large something I didn't quite know how to handle. I looked into his eyes and they tightened closed and he put his forearms over them, gripping his elbows on either side to hold back his control. I took his body language as a go-ahead and I kissed his hip bones on each side, moving closer and closer to his hard on. I didn't want to startle him so I started by kissing his base and my tongue slipped out to taste his cold, hard flesh. I had started to moan with anticipation of my goal when I heard him growl out again low in his chest.

"Mmm, Bella." He said breathlessly.

A smile lit up my face as I worked higher towards the tip. My tongue flicked out again to caress his bulbous crown and be bucked upwards. Luckily I wasn't too close or I would have likely ended up with a bruise. I skirted my hands across his hips to wrap around his base and took his big cock tip into my mouth. He cursed loudly and bit into one of his forearms to quiet himself so I could work him. I had just gotten into a good rhythm when my bedroom door banged open loudly.

I jumped up. In my panic nothing registered except a short list of things:

Me.

Edward.

Naked.

A pissed off Charlie standing in my doorway…

Well, at least my ass wasn't up in the air anymore.

* * *

**So, how was that? They just can't get a break now can they? LMFAO! XD**

**Reviews are always appreciated and common courtesy when adding as a favorite. Besides, I love to hear from my fans. :D**


End file.
